Aries Kiki
Aries Kiki is the Aries Gold Saint in the 21st Century, as well as the former apprentice of the legendary Aries Mu. Kiki, like his teacher, Mu, is a master in craftsmanship and cloth reparation, and can use the element of Earth. Profile and Stats Name: Aries Kiki Origin: Saint Seiya Alias: Aries Saint Classification: Human, Gold Saint, Saint of Athena, Cloth Repairer Age: 36-37 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Background Physical Appearance Kiki is a light-skinned man of slim figure and average height with long brown hair tied a ponytail that reaches to his middle waist of a lilac ribbon, and his eyes are also of lilac color and instead of eyebrows, like all Lemurians, it has two circular dark magenta marks on his eyes. When not using his Aries Cloth, Kiki wears a robe with a white collar covering his shoulders and almost all of his body next to a short-sleeved robe with light yellow pants tied at the waist by a white band along the brown shoes attached to leather straps on his shins. On his forearms, Kiki wore the white bandages. Personality Kiki still maintains the same personality he had in his childhood; in other words, he is still cheerful, outgoing and kind, however worth noting that it proves to be much more mature, a trait acquired after becoming adult. He also maintained great friendships with the legendary Saints and Kido Saori because of the aid on Holy Wars of the twentieth century. By becoming Raki's master, he also acquired a special affection for her, protecting her from enemies who want to achieve it through her suffering. He also proved to be wiser about the secrets of the Cosmos and aware of other's surroundings, and was one of the few Gold Saints to notice the conspiracy that Mars was secretly doing (where Seiya and Ionia were already aware of this), what it led him to abandon the Sanctuary and live in seclusion in Jamir to escape the army of God of War who coveted his repair skills. However, after witnessing the will power the new Bronze Saints and the death of Aria, he decided to return to Sanctuary to help them fight the evil planned by Mars, besides alerting the Gold Saints on the orchestrated farce by Ionia everything in order to defeat the Martians and regain control of the shrine. Kiki is still sensitive on the subject of losses because he mourned for the death of most of the Gold Saints, although some among them being traitors, and came to cry for the "death" of Ikki. Due to Mu's teachings, Kiki also acquired the same peaceful and serene posture it, regardless of the situation, so that in battle, he hardly shows his anger towards his enemies, demonstrating more turn mercy and compassion, while, if necessary, Kiki can be terrifying and terrible and was able to scare the Bronze Saints with his presence and frighten even the Pallasite Dione to see the full power of it. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Earth Manipulation: As a Saint of Earth, Kiki is able to create, shape, and manipulate the element of earth and stone. Master Craftsman: Telepathy: Teleportation: Kiki is also an avid teleporter, and does not hesitate to use this ability to evade attacks. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Keen Intellect: Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Techniques Repair Armor: Although Saint armor can regenerate itself over time, if the damage is too great, it may need some hands-on help. Kiki is an expert at healing armor. "Fixing" isn't the right word, since the armor is alive and requires large amounts of Cosmo-charged blood to be restored back to health. A combination of the Gammanium, Orichalcum, and Star Dust Sand - the very elements present in the forging of the cloth - is used in the healing process. Kiki is also capable of repairing armor using his Cosmo energy. Psychokinesis: Kiki is a renowned master of Psychokinesis, and frequently moves objects with his mind, be it people or huge stone towers. He is also able to pull people out of other dimensions. Starlight Extinction: The same technique of his master Mu, Kiki releases his Cosmos and surrounds the target with starlight before sending a large destructive shock wave. This technique can also be used to teleport others including outside of space. Crystal Wall: Kiki creates a transparent, glass-like barrier with his pyschokinesis, between himself and an object. The wall is very durable, and is nearly unbreakable to all but the strongest of attacks. He inherited this technique from his master, Aries Mu. Stardust Revolution: Inherited from his master, Mu, Kiki weaves the signs of the Aries constellation and raises his right hand, gathering Cosmo. After a very brief delay, he throws his right hand towards the opponent and unleashes a barrage of comet-like energy. It is well-known that the attack has the force of shooting stars and comets and obliterates an enemy with raw Cosmo. Equipment Aries Cloth Stone: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from his former master, Aries Mu. Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters